


Remember

by sunbeamsandmoonrays



Series: Alayne AU - Drabblefest 2020 [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Ficlet, Jon and Sansa both have a bit of amnesia, Love Confessions, Memory Loss, Sansa believes she's Alayne, This is the big one guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbeamsandmoonrays/pseuds/sunbeamsandmoonrays
Summary: Her first glimpse of Winterfell had taken Alayne’s breath away.  She had expected to be awed upon viewing a castle much more immense and impressive than the Eyrie; what she hadn’t expected was recognizing it.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Alayne Stone, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Alayne AU - Drabblefest 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739740
Comments: 15
Kudos: 70
Collections: Jon x Sansa Drabble





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Here's part 7 of my Alayne series. It's also over the word limit, dang it. Hope you...um, enjoy? *hides*

Her first glimpse of Winterfell had taken Alayne’s breath away. She had expected to be awed upon viewing a castle much more immense and impressive than the Eyrie; what she hadn’t expected was _recognizing_ it. _It’s exactly how I remembered it_ , that still unknown voice from within had whispered. It was impossible…and yet at that moment, she had not felt like she was venturing towards a new destination, but rather that she was returning _home_.

The feeling of familiarity grew as the weeks went on. Alayne could not explain how she knew her way around the keep’s various corridors and chambers. Nor why she was drawn to a room that she learned through a carefully worded question belonged to the eldest Stark daughter…the very daughter whose hair color matched the roots Alayne meticulously covered up. It frightened her.

She considered confiding in Jon, but something held her back. And ever since Jon became king, she became even more reluctant to bring her troubles to him. He had enough to worry about.

In the Eyrie, she would often seek refuge in the godswood. So that’s where she went now.

Snowflakes drifted around her as she ventured deeper. With no clear destination in mind, she wandered aimlessly until she spied the color red amongst the surrounding greys, blues, and whites. She continued on until she could see it clearly.

A heart tree.

She immediately saw why weirwoods were considered sacred to those who worshipped the old gods. There was something otherworldly about the scarlet leaves and snow white bark.

She knelt before it, gazing at the stern face carved at the base.

A faint voice spoke to her, carried by the wind. _You need to remember_. 

“How?” she whispered.

_See through me_.

In a trance, she peeled off the moleskin glove from her right hand, one finger at a time. Once bare, she slowly reached out and placed her hand flat on the pale bark, right over the carved face.

At first, nothing happened. Then, Alayne’s eyes rolled in the back of her head.

Memory after memory came rushing back in a whirlwind in her mind.

Sansa Stark opened her eyes. 

“Alayne?”

It was Jon, his expression a mixture of concern and confusion. Tears streamed down her face, freezing on her cheeks. _It would be so sweet, to see him once again_ , she had thought of him oh so long ago. 

_Not like this_ , she thought now as her tears turned to heart wrenching sobs.

So distraught was she, she didn’t even notice Jon had come to her until she felt his arms wrap around her. She should pull away - she didn’t deserve his comfort - but she returned his embrace desperately. “Jon, I’m so sorry!” she gasped in between sobs.

He rocked her gently back and forth. “Sorry for what?”

“I remember now…I didn’t know before…” _You would hate me if you knew…like I wish I could hate you._ “But I’m still in love with you!” she wailed against his chest.

“You…?”

Sansa wrenched herself away then, landing hard on her uncovered hand. She didn’t even feel the cold. Jon stared at her with wide eyes. “I remember. _Everything_. Please forgive me.”

Unable to be around Jon any longer, she scrambled to her feet and fled, feeling her heart shatter with each footfall.


End file.
